Party Goddess
by Smithss.11
Summary: Pinkie's begins to find her destiny, her destiny as a Party Goddess. Now she must overcome discrimination and hardships to save both the worlds of Equestria and Olympia.
1. Chapter 1

Golden lights shined from the top of each building. No matter how much time they spend in this realm, mortal ponies can't stop looking at the wonderful city of Olympia. Since the beginning of Equestria, the Mannulus does, or in English, "Pony gods", gave made the world to be exactly how they wanted it to be. Magic was given to the unicorns because their bodies were more handled to manage it. Pegasi were given wings for their bravery and loyalty to others and the sky. And finally, the Earth Ponies were granted a close connection to the Earth or the ground.

The Mannulus thought that by giving the mortal ponies their powers they would come together, but they only fought against one another, discriminating against their own gifts and using their own for their selfish gain. When they prayed to the Mannulus to destroy the other, they left the mortal ponies to themselves and faded from the pages of history.

Only those who have been turned into an Alicorn or we're worthy of the godly title we're shown the history of Olympia. But one day...something changed.

On a peaceful day, an Alicorn with a yellow mane, white fur, and purple eyes and a cutie mark to match, flew away from Olympia with a basket in her hand. This was Pars, the now-former Party goddess of Olympia. Her job was to bring laughter and joy to the Mannulus and the mortal ponies.

She enjoyed her job, but she longed for something more. One day, she eyes one of the male Nymph servants of Olympia. She wanted love, but what she didn't know that it would ruin her life.

She slept with the male nymph pony, she bore a small child, a daughter that she loved dearly, but one of the Mannulus discovered the secret affair. One of the rules of the Mannulus was that they couldn't have a child with any other species. The reason for this was if they did mate with any other species besides a Mannulus, they would make demigods, and they soon realized that demigods are powerful and could possibly destroy them.

The moment they found who the father was, they vaporized him on the spot, leaving Pars with a broken heart of her own lover. She was planned to be stripped of her title and executed as well, but Rex, the king of the Mannulus, decided not to. He decided to only strip her title as the goddess of parties and exile her from, Olympia. They took her powers and her immortality. They told her that her Alicorn from who be taken when she was down with the mortals.

Rex also told her to take the foal, despite many votes from other the Mannulus to kill the foal. Pars left Olympia with her foal and went down to the mortal ponies.

Pars knew that when she was vulnerable enough, the other Mannulus would try to kill her foal. She knew that it would hurt her heart, but she had to give her away. She felt her Alicorn form fade away and she was now an Earth pony, she walked to the nearest home that she could find, a rock farm.

Pars, with a heavy heart and many tears in her eyes, placed her daughter, who was in a golden basket near the doorstep of the farmhouse. She had written a letter before hoof and placed it in the basket.

"My child, I only wish that life would've turned out different. I only wish I had the chance to raise you as my own, but this is for the best. Please be better than me, please…" Pars says in a heartfelt tone, she cries and gives her daughter a kiss on her little forehead.

Pars knocked on the door and trotted quickly away and hid. She watched two earth ponies look at her daughter, they took her daughter in without a second thought. Pars smiled to herself, she knew it was hard, but it had to be done. She trotted away slowly from the rock farm, she needed to find a new life for herself.

But what Pars didn't know, was that she was setting the whole future in stone for the change of the godly world.


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie bounced happily into Sugar Cube Corner. She and her friend were about to have a tiny picnic, she was in charge of getting the sweets. Pinkie quickly zoomed with seemingly impossible super speed and grabs the cookies and cupcakes that she needs. This was one of the many weird things Pinkie could do, but Pinkie chose to ignore it, and instead enjoy it. Her whole life seemed different, she was different from her family and even her friends. Despite all that she did, she still was an outcast, her cheerful personality was too much for most people, she doesn't know why. Her whole life felt like she didn't belong.

Pinkie ignored these thoughts and picked up the basket of sweets with her mouth. She bounced to the supposed spot that she and her friends picked out. But she couldn't find them.

"Where are they?" Pinkie asked herself. She heard some voices far away, she decided to hide to see if they were her friends. She hid behind a tree and watched carefully as her friends trotted up the hill.

"Ok, we can set up the picnic here, " Twilight stated. She used her magic to quickly get everything ready.

Pinkie waited for the perfect time to jump out and surprise her friends, but she heard something from Rainbow dash that caught her attention.

"Hey, don't tell Pinkie about this, but I don't like her." Rainbow Dash stated. "She's annoying and she pesters me too much."

"I hate to talk about someone against someone's back, but Pinkie is annoying, she kept bothering me while I was working," Applejack added.

"She acts weird and does weird things," Twilight says. "It's just impossible, the things that she does are impossible."

Pinkie hearing these things that her friends were saying mad her heart hurt. She struggled to hold back her tears.

"She acts like a child when there are important and mature things on the line," Rarity stated.

"Girls, this is wrong! We can't talk about her behind her back," Fluttershy says.

"Relax Flutters, it's not like she can hear what we're saying," Rainbow Dash says dismissively.

Pinkie popped up from the bush that she was hiding from, "Too late!"

The rest of the mane six looked at Pinkie in surprise, they started to show guilty faces.

"If you're going to say those things to me, then your not my friends!" Pinkie yelled, she trotted away with tears in her eyes.

Pinkie wanted to run away to Sugar Cube Corner, but she knew that her friends would try to meet her there, so she decided to got to her parent's place. She quickly got on a train and went to her parent's rock farm. She knocked on their door and greeted them with a smile.

"Hi mom, Hi dad!" Pinkie greeted. She came in and sat on the couch.

"Pinamean, is everything ok?" Her mom asked.

"Yes, just something happened, but it's fine."

Pinkie's parents looked at each other, then back at Pinkie.

"Pinkamena, we have to tell you something," Her father stated.

"What?"

"You're adopted."

Pinkie felt her world shatter in two, why, why did this have to happen to her?

"We found you on our doorstep, we took you in-"

"You lied to me!" Pinkie yelled. "You're not my real parents, you never were!"

Pinkie trotted out of her house, she couldn't face her parents. As she was trotting she saw a bright light, that stopped her in her tracks.

"What is that?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Pinkie saw a bright light in front of her. She didn't know what she was looking at. She saw a Male alicorn pony dressed as a mailman. He used his magic to hand her a letter.

"What is this?" Pinkie asked. But the alicorn disappeared before he could answer.

Pinkie opened the letter, it explained who her real parents were, and what she was as well. It was kind of hard for her to believe. But she had seen preorder things.

"Where do I go?"

Pinkie trotted slowly, she walked back to Ponyville, but she made sure that she didn't run into her friends. She went into Sugar cube corner, she trotted into her room and locked the door.

"Olympia? Is that where my home is? My mom, she gave everything to protect me. Now they want me as an Alicorn goddess. What can I do? They tried to kill me."

Pinkie sighs, "I better try to meet them at least."

Thankfully the letter told Pinkie where the entrance to Olympia was. She waited until the night to leave, so she wouldn't encounter her friends. She snuck out her room from the window and trotted slowly out of ponyville. She saw a rock that was described in the letter. She knew that this was the entrance to Olympia. She gulped and placed her hoof on the rock, it glowed a golden light and it started to form a door.

"Wow," Pinkie muttered in disbelief. She went into the golden door and she was blinded by white light. When the light cleared up she was amazed.

Olympia was beautiful, there were many kinds of grass and mountains, alicorns running around and flying and using their magic. She saw a big golden colosseum which Pinkie assumed was the meeting room for the alicorns. She trotted slowly, trying not to draw attention to herself, but they already noticed her and stared at her with mean eyes. They already knew that she was a freak love child of an alicorn and a nymph. She wasn't supposed to exist.

She trotted quickly to the colosseum, she went inside and saw all of the alicorn gods and goddesses were already waiting for her. She gulped nervously.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie," A purple male alicorn greeted her, he wore a golden crown, Pinkie assumed he was the king. "I am Rex, the king of the alicorns. Welcome to our home of Olympia."

"Why am I here? You tried to kill me when I was a foal, you tried to kill my mom, and I don't know where she is. You killed my father, I shouldn't be here. You must've brought me here to finish the job."

"Actually, you're here to be offered to be an alicorn."

Pinkie looked at Rex in disbelief, her, an Alicorn?! Twilight would go crazy over this if she was here.

"Why?"

"You have hidden potential, a strength that needs to be trained, join us and you'll be praised and have power."

Pinkie thought about this for a moment, her friends think she's annoying, her adopted parents lied to her, and now she is offered a home. She sighs and looks at the king of the alicorns.

"I'll do it."


	4. Chapter 4

Rex smiled at her, "Perfect. If you would follow the Alicorn of Wisdom, she'll gladly show you to your room. You'll be staying there until we're ready to unlock your divine blood."

Pinkie nods, she watches as a yellow alicorn with black hair and a book cutie mark approached her. She follows her to her room.

"Thank you, " Pinkie says. But the Alicorn left before she could tell her. Pinkie sighs and went into her room. It was tailored perfectly for her hobbies and likes. It had pink walls and balloons everywhere. It looked like her room in Sugar Cube Corner.

Pinkie went over to her bed, she laid down on the bed and the toll of the night quest that she went on went into her. She quickly went to sleep.

When she woke up, she was taken to a dinner table. There was food summoned everywhere of all choices. Pinkie at across from Rex who seemed to be sitting next to a light green Alicorn in a crown, Pinkie guessed that that was his wife. She saw around ten to eleven alicorns that are around the table, she knew that each of them had some type of job for the cosmos. From machines to maidenhood. Pinkie felt like if she would've said anything, they would kill her. She still doesn't trust them fully. She started to pick at and eat her plate slowly.

"So, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Rex stated.

"I'm Bellum, the war alicorn," A red alicorn stated.

"I'm Glacies, the Ice alicorn," A light blue alicorn stated.

"I'm Callum, the sky alicorn," A white Alicorn stated.

Pinkie listened to each and every one of the alicorns, they all had such good powers and domains. What domain would she have?

"Let's get started, Pinkie, Alicorns eat ambrosia, but when in contact with mortal ponies, they burn up. We're giving you a mixture that will turn you into an Alicorn goddess when you do, Sapientiae, the wisdom alicorn will show you what to do."

Pinkie nods, she is given a cup she looks at it in fear.

"It's not poison," Rex stated.

"Oh," Pinkie slowly drinks the cup. She felt a sweet taste on her tongue. She then felt her body warm-up. She screamed as she felt her body glow in white light. When it stopped she felt something new on her back and on her head.

"I'm an alicorn…"

"Now, your training can begin."


	5. Chapter 5

Pinkie was taken into a training room, she saw many weapons and armors that she would use. Bellum and Sepentina were there.

"I'll be teaching you the in's and out's of the god powers that you have, Bellum will be teaching you how to use them physically," Sepentina stated. She teleported away in a flashlight.

Pinkie turned to Bellum, he was in war armor and had a sword for a cutie mark.

"Hey…" Pinkie greeted nervously. "When do we start?"

"Now," He stated. He threw her a sword that she caught with her alicorn magic.

Bellum swung at Pinkie and she blocked. They were equally matched and they continued to attack each other, Bellum thought that she was perfect when it came to fighting. But how about magic? He dropped the sword and fired a red magic beam at Pinkie. She threw the sword away and blocked it with a magic shield.

"You're good, but let's kick it up a notch," Bellum stated. He and Pinkie started to clash again.

After a few hours, Pinkie was in a library and she was looking over a book Sepentina gave her. It was about the powers each of the alicorn gods had. She didn't know that they had all of those powers. She was amazed that this was what she can do now.

"Ok, all alicorns can fly and perform all forms of magic, but alicorn gods can shapeshift, manipulate the weather, and split into their Poman forms," Sepentina explained.

"What are Poman forms?" Pinkie asked.

"There are forms that we summon for military help and experience."

"Oh."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes, you can."

"I was surprised that the king summoned you, he should've left you, but you didn't. I wanna know."

Sepentina got up close to Pinkie's face, "what made you so special?"

Pinkie was still with fear.

"Your mother was nothing, your father was nothing, then you're nothing, don't think I can deal with that."

"Then why are you training me when you hate me?"

"I want to see you fail, I want to see you dead."

Pinkie couldn't handle what she was saying, so she teleported away.

Pinkie teleported in front of Bellum, she sighs.

"Why Am I here?" Pinkie asked Bellum, "why didn't they kill me?"

Bellum sighs, "there's a prophecy, that a demigod alicorn goddess will stop-"

"Stop what?"

"The Alicorn of the Dead, Mortuus. He is summoning the dead to attack Olympia in three days."

"They just want to use me. Even you."

"Pinkie-"

Pinkie teleported away. She didn't belong anywhere, where did she belong? She didn't know. She needed to run away. Again. No, she'll face it this time. She needed to face it. Pinkie teleported to Rex, she had some very, very harsh words to say to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Pinkie teleported in front of Rex. She glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Pinkie yelled.

"I didn't want you to worry, " He replied. "All you have to do is learn your powers and stop the invasion."

"But what if I don't want to? It's not like you have the best track record with me you know."

"You have to. Because if Olympia falls, so does Equestria."

"What do you mean?"

"Olympia is the main foundation of the whole universe of what we're living in. If this place would be destroyed, there would be no stable cosmic order to hold the mortality world together."

Pinkie looked down, she didn't know that her own home, her friends, even if they were mean to her, still deserve to be alive.

"Fine, but I want to learn as much as I can. What about the Roman form?"

"I can teach you that. Just follow my lead."

Rex taught Pinkie how to split herself. Pinkie concentrated really, really hard, then she felt her powers kick in. When it was over, she saw a pony look alike just like her. But she looked familiar.

"Hello, Pinkie, " she greeted.

"Pinkamena?!" Pinkie suddenly became scared. This was her alter-ego, she hated everything about Pinkie's life. But Pinkie's life is different now, so Pinkamena didn't need to boast.

"Hey, about your friends, I'm sorry, even though I was right, what they did, wasn't right."

"Thank you."

"So, Im your military-based form huh? That's cool. I knew that I was special."

"Me too."

"Now, you two can be able to train on your own," Rex stated. He teleported away.

Pinkie looked at Pinkamena and smiled, she knew this would be a good day.

Pinkamena started to stretch, she looked at Pinkie with a smirk.

"Let's begin shall we?"

As Pinkie and Pinkamena fought, Bellum looked at the both of them and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Pinkie and Pinkamena went to take a break, they had some lunch. Pinkamena was still a harsh person to Pinkie, but she wasn't as mean to her as she was before.

"Pinkamena?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you consider me your sister?"

Pinkamena smiles, "Yes, I do. You might be annoying, but you care for me."

"Do you care for me?"

"I once hated you, but now. I do. I care for you, sis."

Pinkie smiled, "Aw, you called me sis!"

"Come on. Let's prepare for the war."

They both teleported away to prepare.


	8. Chapter 8

Pinkie and Pinkamena were called in by Rex.

"Hey, what do you need?" Pinkamena asked.

"The war is almost close at hand, we need an army. Go out and summon the demigods." Rex stated.

Pinkie and Pinkamena nodded. They flew away to get started on the army. They quickly got an army and started to rally them up.

"You know if the world is about to end. I want to see my friends, to show them that I don't need them. But the only other pony that seems to care about me is Fluttershy, so let's visit her."

Pinkie and Pinkamena flew down from Olympia and flew over to Fluttershy's cottage. Pinkie knocked on the door.

Fluttershy opened the door to see two Pinkie's, she was very confused.

"Hey, Flutters! This is Pinkamena, my sister!"

"Sup"

"Pinkie, you've been gone for so long! I was worried. I'm sorry about the others. Please come in."

They went into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Pinkie and Pinkamena went inside. They were given tea by Fluttershy who was happy that Pinkie came back.

"Are you going to talk to our friends?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well...no, " Pinkie replied.

"If I even see their faces, I'll beat them down. Except for your Flutters. Your cool."

"Thanks."

A loud explosion was heard, it made everyone jump.

"What was that?" Pinkie asked.

"You know what that was, the war has started. Flutters, we gotta go."

Pinkie and Pinkamena left the cottage.


	10. Chapter 10

Pinkie and Pinkamena ran out to see what the war as about. They knew they had to fight. They saw multiple alicorns and monsters fighting each other. Pinkie flew to shoot many magic beams at the monsters to make sure that they were dead. Pinkamena followed right behind her.

"These punks are way too easy to kill!" Pinkamena stated. "Where is their stupid leader?"

"He might be up in Olympia."

"Let's go."

Pinkie and Pinkamena teleported to the throne room, they saw a skeleton alicorn attacking Rex. They started to fight the skeleton, but he was too strong.

"We have to use the spell!"

"But it might kill us!"

"Do it!"

The two alicorns blast a huge wave of pink magic to the skeleton, it made an explosion that showed a large light in front of all Equestria. The skeleton died from the attack, and Pinkie and Pinkamena were crushed under the rubble from the aftermath of the attack. Pinkie helped her sister from the rubble.

"We did it. Everyone is safe." Pinkie smiled. She hugged Pinkamena and she hugged her back.

After the attack, Pinkie and Pinkamena were awarded as heroes. They then spent the rest of their days together.


End file.
